The Youngest Russo: Emma
by nevergrowingupp
Summary: The Russo siblings have a little sister named Emma, who has no idea about the wizard world yet. Series of oneshots about the family hiding wizardry from Emma, her gaining her wizard powers, and her relationship with her siblings.
1. The Youngest Russo

Introduction/Background

Taking place in season 1.

Mainly a series of one shots focusing on my OC Emma, her discovery of Magic and her relationship with her siblings/

Max isn't as dumb in the story as he is in the show because I thought that'd be kind of unrealistic. Not that being a family of wizards is realistic, but you know...

 **I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

The Russo family consists of Jerry, Theresa, Justin, Alex, Max, and Emma. Justin is the oldest, he's 16. He's the nerd of the family and does very well in school. He sometimes acts like he's the other kids father rather than their brother, but he is always looking out for them. He's usually the one left in charge of Emma, since the other two can take care of themselves but can't be trusted to watch their youngest sister. Alex is 14, and is always getting into trouble. She is sneaky and manipulative and has a talent of getting people to do what she wants. Max is 12. He isn't as smart as Justin but he doesn't do terrible in school. He plays soccer and likes to play video games. Emma is the youngest and she is 7. She looks up to her siblings a lot, especially Alex, who most of the time finds her annoying. Alex and Emma do get along for the most part though, Emma is the only one Alex will feel bad messing with sometimes.

The Russo kids are wizards, but Emma doesn't know that. The family has a tough time trying to hide magic from her.


	2. Chapter One: Magic Flying What?

**Based off the season 1 episode, "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet"**

 **Emma's powers are just beginning to come in.**

* * *

After taking the bag of pink fur wallpaper she just payed for, Alex took her little sisters hand and headed out of the hardware store. Their dad had finally agreed to redo the room Alex and Emma shared and got Justin and Max to help him. She wanted something cool to spice it up, and when she saw the pink fur wallpaper at the store, she knew that was it.

When the duo arrived back home, they headed up to their room where the boys had just put up blue floral wallpaper.

"Hey guys!" said Alex as she walked into the bedroom. "Love the new wallpaper! And I'm glad you're not done because you're going to love this," she pulled the pink fur she bought out of her shopping bag. "Pink fur wallpaper! Don't you love it?"

"But what about the little flowers?" asked Jerry.

"It's fine for Emma, but I think it's a little young for me," said Alex. "But this is perfect for both of us!"

"You know now that you mention it, this pattern does kind of look like my boxers," said Jerry, then he looked at Emma. "You really like the other one, sweetie?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, but she didn't really care. She hated when Alex complained about sharing a room with her, since she loved hanging out with her sister so much. So if Alex liked it, she liked it.

"I almost didn't get it because the guy at the hardware store said only a "professional" could put it up, but he doesn't know my dad!" Alex knew exactly how to get her way.

"You got that right," said Jerry. "The Russo boys are on it!"

As the boys got started on putting up the new wallpaper, Jerry told the girls they could go look down in the basement for some stuff to put in their new room.

* * *

Down in the basement, Alex and Emma had begun going through their old things rather than looking for stuff to go in their room.

"Okay," said Alex. "We're supposed to be looking for stuff for our room, we need rug."

Emma looked around and then saw something rolled up in the corner.

"What about that one?" she said, pointing to the corner. Alex went and checked it out.

"Perfect!" she said, a took the rug upstairs as Emma followed close behind.

Walking in the door with the rug, Theresa questioned why Alex had it.

"The rugs for our room," explained Alex.

"Yeah we found it in the basement!" Emma added.

"Girls, you know you aren't supposed to be going down their," said Theresa.

"But Daddy said we could take whatever we want from down there," said Alex.

"Oh," said Theresa. "Well alright. If you see him, tell him I'd like to talk to him please."

Alex headed upstairs with the carpet and Emma sat down to watch TV.

* * *

Downstairs, Emma was coloring at the kitchen table while Theresa was getting the last of the pink fur from the wallpaper off of Jerry. Justin ran in with a some stuff from the basement, but Emma didn't pay attention. Suddenly, the family heard a crash from upstairs. Justin, Jerry, and Theresa ran upstairs to figure out what had happened.

Invested in her drawing, Emma didn't think much of it, until she heard a second crash. What the heck is going on up there? She thought as she ran up the stairs to find everyone.

Before she entered her and Alex's room, she could have sworn she heard the words "Flying Carpet" and "Magic" from her parents.

"What the heck was that!" she said walking into the bedroom, seeing the carpet messed up on the floor and some fallen picture frames. "Woah, what happened!"

The family looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Emma still didn't know she was a wizard, her powers hadn't started to come in yet so the family was holding off on telling her, but with Alex's mischief it was becoming harder to cover up.

"Nothing sweetie," said Theresa, picking up the carpet. "This carpet is going right back down to the basement."

Theresa walked out and Emma looked at her dad and her siblings.

"Why are there picture frames on the floor?" she questioned.

"There was an earthquake!" Alex said, Justin and Jerry gave her a confused look, when Max added, "Yeah, there was! You didn't feel it Emma?"

"No..." Emma said, confused. But, she was basically in her own world when she was coloring, she barely heard the first crash happen. Maybe she just didn't realize?

"Maybe I did," said Emma, Alex smirked at her older brother. She could get her sister to believe anything she said.

"Emma, why don't you go back downstairs," said Jerry. "Your sister will clean this room up." Alex made an annoyed face at Jerry.

"Okay," said Emma, still confused. But, as long as she didn't have to clean up the mess, she was happy. The little one went back downstairs to color.

Once he was sure Emma was gone, Jerry turned to his oldest daughter.

"Alex, I am very disappointed in you."

"But daddy, the rug looks great in here! It ties the whole room together!"

"Look around! I can't let you keep a magic flying carpet in here! What happens if your sister steps on it and it levitates."

"Well, we wouldn't have that much of a problem if we just told her about magic," Alex protested.

"Alex, you know we can't do that. Her powers haven't started to come in yet, and she's way too young. I'm sorry."

"Fine," said Alex. "But, can you at least teach me how to use the carpet?"

"No way. Just because I taught Justin, I-" Jerry stopped, realizing he had just revealed that he taught Justin how to fly the carpet. Alex's mouth dropped.

"You taught Justin?" she said. "Well, I guess that makes sense, since he's your first born and will always have a more special place in your heart than me."

"I love you all equally!" protested Jerry. "Just not at the same time!"

Somehow, Alex managed to get Jerry to agree to teach her how to fly the carpet.

* * *

Alex and Jerry were out on the Terrace with the carpet when Emma walked downstairs. Theresa was working so Justin was watching Emma, mainly making sure she didn't see Alex and Jerry, who had said they were going to the store.

"I'm hungry," said Emma.

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Justin asked her, as she shook her head.

"I want a cookie," she said.

"Emma, you have to eat lunch," said Justin.

"But I don't want lunch food," she said.

"Well, then no cookie." Emma sighed and walked over to the table.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked, realizing the blinds on the terrace were closed. She walked over to open them and Justin ran to stop her.

"You can't open those!" he said.

"Why..." she asked, confused. Her family had been acting really weird today.

"Because," Justin said, "I like them closed."

"Okay then," said Emma. Her brother was weird. "Can I pleeaase have a cookie?" she asked again.

"No," said Justin. Emma crossed her arms and sat down on the couch. Suddenly Justin realized the cookie jar on the counter had opened and a cookie was flying out of it and towards his sister. She was still looking the other way, so he ran over and grabbed it before it reached her. When she turned around, he shoved the cookie in his mouth.

"How come you get to have one?!" she complained.

"Because, uh, I ate lunch already," lied Justin. "You know what, why don't we go down to the sub shop and I'll make you a sandwich there. Then instead of a cookie we can go get ice cream."

Emma was confused, but she couldn't argue with ice cream. So she agreed to go downstairs with Justin.

As they walked downstairs, Justin was in disbelief what had just happened. At only seven, Emma's powers were starting to come in. He had to tell their dad.

* * *

Later that night, the family had sat down for dinner- breakfast for dinner. Everyone was silent. Jerry and Alex were fighting because of their flying carpet lesson, so Justin helped Alex out by telling her to get dad breakfast for dinner. However, Jerry still seemed angry. Throughout all of this, Emma had no idea what was going on.

"I know it's all tense and everything, so I don't have to take a bath tonight, right?" Max said as an attempt to break the silence.

"I'm going to go finish my breakfast for dinner on the terrace," said Jerry.

"I'll come with you!" said Alex.

"Alone." Jerry said as he walked outside. Alex sat down, upset that her dad was still mad at her.

Later, Emma was reading in her bed when Alex walked into their room, not acknowledging her little sister. Emma looked over at her.

"How come you and dad are mad at each other?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, we're not," said Alex. She was lying, of course. What was she supposed to tell her little sister without revealing magic? She was too tired to come up with a story. Life would be so much easier if Emma knew about magic, she thought.

"Alex, I'm not stupid," said the seven year old, putting her book on the nightstand next to her bed. "I saw you at dinner. You guys were fighting."

"Emma, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Truthfully, Alex would love to tell her sister what was going on, but she knew how much trouble she'd be in if she spilled the wizard secret.

Annoyed that Alex wouldn't talk to her, Emma rolled over and tried to go to sleep. She was a little cold, but was too lazy to get a blanket. She thought about her purple fuzzy blanket, which started levitating from the other side of the room. Alex's eyes widened as she noticed it, she's never seen anything like this before. She ran to grab the blanket when Emma heard her and turned around.

"Hey, why do you have my blanket?" Emma said.

"Because," Alex stammered, "uh, I, um was getting it for you! Since you looked cold?" she threw the blanket to her sister.

"Um, thanks," said Emma, turning back over to go to sleep. Alex shut the light off before running out of her room and into Justin's.

"Justin!" she said to her brother, who was organizing his action figure collection. She was so in shock that she didn't even say anything to make fun of his dolls.

"What?" he asked her.

"I think Emma's powers are coming in! She was just laying down, and her blanket started levitating to her! I had to grab it before she noticed."

"Woah," said Justin. "The same thing happened when I was watching her while you and dad were out on your lesson. Only she wanted a cookie and I wouldn't let her have one, and the cookie started floating towards her."

"Well did she notice?" asked Alex.

"No, I ate it before she did. Then she got mad at me for eating one!"

"Do you know what this means?" said Alex. "We can finally tell her she's a wizard! Then we won't have to hide anything from her!"

"You know we can't say anything until we talk to dad," said Justin.

"I know," Alex sighed. "But I just hope dad lets us tell her soon. I'm sick of hiding this stuff from her. I couldn't even tell her the real reason I'm mad at dad."

"You know, if you wouldn't use magic so carelessly there wouldn't be that much to hide," Justin pointed out. Alex hit him in the shoulder and made a face before exiting his room.


	3. Chapter Two: You're a Wizard, Emma

This chapter is pretty short, but this is just to reveal to Emma that she is a wizard. Enjoy!

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!"

The Russo family had just finished singing happy birthday to the youngest member, Emma, who was turning 8 years old. The youngest Russo didn't yet know that she possessed wizard powers. Justin found out he was a wizard at age 12, and the other two children didn't find out until they were 10, but Theresa and Jerry decided they couldn't keep it from their baby girl any longer. Her powers had slowly started coming in, and Justin, Max and Alex were getting tired of fixing things and using their own magic to keep her from unknowingly doing things with her magic. Jerry and Theresa were also tired of having to lie to their daughter, so they discussed that on her 8th birthday, they would reveal the truth to her.

"Okay, come on blow out your candles I'm ready for this cake!" Said Alex. Emma blew out her candles and they all started eating.

"I can't believe my last baby is 8 years old!" exclaimed Theresa. What she really wanted to say was that she couldn't believe her last baby was finding out she was a wizard. She was the last innocent one who had no idea about the magical world, right now she thought magic was just pretend.

They finished their cake and then Emma opened her presents. After opening the last one, Jerry and Theresa looked at each other. Jerry then looked to his youngest daughter.

"Emma, we have one more surprise for you." Jerry took a bag from his wife. "This is a pretty big gift, you'll have to open it down in the restaurant."

"Why?" Emma asked, having no idea what it could possibly be.

"Cmon," said Alex grabbing her little sisters hand. She was incredibly excited for Emma to finally know the truth. She wished she could just zap them down into the sub shop, but she knew how much her dad really wanted to be the one to tell her.

The family made their way down into the sub shop, and Jerry handed Emma the bag.

"Go ahead," he said, "open it."

Emma reached inside the bag and pulled out a fancy looking case. She opened the case and inside was a wand.

"What is this?" she asked. "Is it like a fairy wand?"

"Sort of," Justin said to his little sister. "More like a wizards wand."

"Like Harry Potter?"

"Come on this is killing me!" said Alex, "can we just show her already!"

Jerry took a deep breath, before taking his little girls hand. "We have something to show you."

They walked back to the kitchen, and Alex pointed to the freezer. "Do you know what's in here?"

"Uh, food?" Emma had no idea what was going on. "Are we having more cake?!"

They laughed and Justin walked towards the door. "Alright Emma, what we're about to show you is something we've been hiding for a while until mom and dad thought you were old enough to know. And it may explain why Alex is back here so much even though she hates working."

Alex made a face and elbowed Justin. Justin opened the door and they all walked into the lair. Emma's mouth dropped.

"What is this?!" She exclaimed, hardly believing her eyes. Walking in to she always thought was a freezer, she saw a room she's never seen before.

"Emma, you're a wizard," said Jerry. "So are Alex, Justin, and Max. And that wand that I gave you, that's your wand. You'll use it when I teach you how to do spells."

Emma looked around at her family. She could hardly believe her ears. She had always been obsessed with "magic" and fantasy world, but she always thought it was just fantasy, make believe. Now her family was telling her that she was a wizard? How was that possible?

"Wait so Justin, Alex and Max all knew about this before me?"

"Actually Em, me and Max didn't find out we were wizards until we were 10," said Alex.

"Yeah, and I was 12 when mom and dad told me," said Justin. "But your powers started coming in early, and we tried to use our own powers to hide it from you. But, mom and dad finally decided we could tell you so that we didn't have to hide it anymore."

"Thank god," said Max. "It was getting annoying. Every time you wanted a cookie and mom wouldn't let you have one, a cookie would literally start floating in mid air. Do you know how many cookies I had to eat so you would find out you were a wizard!"

"Yeah Max, that was the hard part," said Alex rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I have a question," Emma turned to her parents. "You said Justin, Alex, and Max are wizards. What about you guys?"

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other and smiled. "You're dad was a wizard when we met. But we were in love, and wizards can't marry non-wizards. So he gave up his powers so we could be together."

"Woah," said Emma. "So does this mean I don't have to go to school anymore? Since I'm a wizard?" She turned to her older siblings, "do you guys really go to school or do you just say your going to school and then stay home and learn about being wizards?"

Alex laughed, "Unfortunately we still have to go to school. But how great would it be if we didn't? I mean really, we're wizards what's the point of going to school?"

"Okay, enough Alex," said Jerry. "Yes, you still have to go to school Emma. You may not always be a wizard so you need to learn how to survive in the real world."

"Well then what's the point of being a wizard?" Asked Emma.

"Don't worry, you have a lot to learn. And I'll teach you, along with your brothers and you sister. But it's getting late, and this is a lot to take in, so I think it's time for you to start getting ready for bed."

The family headed out of the lair and back upstairs to the loft. Emma headed into the room she shared with Alex. She couldn't believe what she just found out from her family. She was a wizard, she had magical powers and could do spells. As she layed down in her bed, she closed her eyes and thought about her new life, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
